Gekko (Cartoon Continuity)/Gallery
Greg.png 302022056b9e17e92 w.jpg Oihjliligij.jpg 575533691 1280x720.jpg OATFFT-Amaya reads on the ground.jpg HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg CATPD-Greg and Amaya.jpg CPD.png CPD3.PNG CPD2.png GATSN-No equipment.jpg GATSN 1.jpg Gekkotalking.jpg CatboyOTPT1.1.png CatboyOTPT2.png CatboyOTPT9.png CatboyOTPT3.png CatboyOTPT4.1.png GekkoOTPT1.png Shrunken Catboy.jpg CATS-Gekko drives Shrinker.jpg OATMB-Moon Ball.jpg Happy Owlette.jpeg Gekko holding a butterfly.jpg Aww!.jpeg|Aww! Amaya's the winner! (2).jpeg Luna Girl in Owlette the Winner.png Luna Girl in Owlette the winner.png 306176804966cb2db w.jpg PJ masks and romeo.jpg Owlette And Gekko.png Owlette 2.png The PJ Masks.png CAMFS 1.jpg vlcsnap-2016-02-03-15h47m38s930.png 3061772761ab3328d w.jpg IMG 20160519 192717.jpg Luna Lair.png CATGBCR 3.png CATGBCR 1.png CATGBCR 4.png LAG-hands out.jpg CATTWN 1.jpg CTT-Singing.jpg GATMGM1-Stinky.png Flying 1.jpg CFF-Gekko dizzy.gif GSAHS 1.jpg GSC - Gekko on the guard rail.jpg GSC 1.jpg Ready to Ice Skate!.jpeg GSC - Tongue snowflakes.jpg GNIP 1.png GNIP-Gekko concerned.jpg CC 1-Gekko air scream.png CC 2-Connor Cameron volcano up throw.png Catboy and Gekko's Robot Ramage Image.jpeg Gekko and Catboy's hero pose.jpeg OFF-Alternate stance.png Mayhem 1.jpg Catboy's trust me face.jpeg PJ Masks Power Up!.jpeg CTWW 1.jpg CTWW-Bikes.jpg CGG 1.jpg The PJ Masks covering their ears! (2).jpeg The PJ Masks covering their ears!.jpeg ONM 1.jpg SSO1-Tablet.jpg SSO1-Teleporter.jpg CS-Gekko talks to Catboy.jpg Gekko'ssupergekkosense3.jpg O&TO 7-Owlette and Ninjalino holding hands but otherwise bad screenshot.jpg O&TO 6.jpg O&TO 5-ninjalino cuddles.jpg O&TO 4-ninjalino cuddles.jpg O&TO 3-owlette hands.jpg O&TO 2-owlette hands.jpg OATO-Ninjalinos in owl glider.jpg GBC 4-Luna Girl is loving this.jpg GBC 3-Luna Girl Gekko runaround.jpg GekkoSG1.png GekkoSG2.png GekkoSG3.png GekkoSG4.png GekkoSG5.png GekkoSG6.png GekkoSG7.png GekkoSG8.png GekkoSG9.png GekkoSG10.png GekkoSG11.png GekkoSG12.png GATROAP 2-Gekko broke the rock.jpg GATROAP 3-Gekko holds the medallion.jpg GATROAP 5-Connor, Greg and Amaya laugh.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-12-26-18h09m26s038.png Catboy is relieved that his friends are normal again!.jpeg Catboy hugs his friends.jpeg Vlcsnap-2019-02-21-17h19m46s21.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-21-17h20m18s95.png Night Ninja pats a ninjalino’s head.jpeg Uh, actually I do.jpeg Hey Luna! Wanna play?.jpeg Gekko would love to play.jpeg Away from here!.jpeg Um, okay.jpeg Just me and my PJ Buddies!.jpeg Screenshot 2018-10-26-08-18-05.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-08-18-34.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-08-19-45.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-08-19-48.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-08-25-48.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-08-24-15.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-08-28-45.png Terrible Two-some pic.jpeg Gekko with milk.jpeg Gekko gives Kitten Boy and Chicklette some milk.jpeg Get down here this instant!.jpeg Gekko gets Kitten Boy down.jpeg Gekko gives Kitten Boy and Chicklette a time out!.jpeg 186C0764-48A2-4DE7-9B95-4CC1BDFB3B97.jpeg Hero stances.jpeg Come on, guys! Wake up! It’s hero time!.jpeg Kitten Boy and Gekko watching Chicklette make owl wing wind.jpeg My turn! My turn!.jpg More than superheroes, super friends!.jpeg We’re more than friends, we’re a family!.jpeg Luna moths? What do they want?.jpeg PJ Masks and Luna Girl.jpeg Screenshot 2018-12-05-18-09-42.png EA3F1860-1971-4C46-96D7-0FD1F7A6D257.jpeg 07148604-3CB1-4499-A16F-4A31BC9B9773.png 025D779F-2C7B-4446-9458-FE22A20FDA2D.png 49951100-60FB-4F50-BA03-6C5C1DA3E98D.jpeg 6A09E20C-3148-45A4-AF73-B9CB51B7DA12.jpeg 105D3DE2-A104-4FE5-AD64-2F60D9AA9A53.jpeg 85A95377-FFF2-46D4-91D6-9534CC9461AA.jpeg CEEBFB78-9CB0-48B0-9376-8F4CE69B9B38.jpeg 809A5FE8-4829-423C-9A46-72CB58526EE9.jpeg 688C3CA4-AF24-4528-8F9A-1496863DEB54.jpeg 731D4189-3379-44FF-BD90-CD100CA57AFE.jpeg Screenshot 2018-10-26-08-40-13.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-15-20-02.png Gekko’s cute eyes.jpeg Screenshot 2018-10-25-15-21-41.png B7D442E3-F1D1-4E49-9BA7-9FA5C3B0F539.png 160E6E1C-7BF1-4626-AD39-31B15E396B34.png Gekko cleans PJ Robot.jpeg Owlette?.jpeg 56887613-9F83-45CB-9BCD-6E0CA8A8468E.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-12-18-10.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-12-19-40.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-12-17-35.png First appearance of PJ Robot.jpeg Screenshot 2018-10-25-12-21-02.png 53868D22-0CD7-4E54-9BD2-BCA9177EE84D.png You can do it, PJ Robot!.jpeg The PJ Masks trapped in a pyramid-like prison.jpeg Gekko and PJ Robot hug.jpeg Powerless PJ Masks.jpeg The PJ Masks are back in action, thanks to the crystal.jpeg PJ Robot, you’ve proven yourself worthy today!.jpeg The PJ Masks and the crystal.jpeg Gekko protects himself.jpeg Gekko activates his shields.jpeg Super Gecko Shield.jpeg Gekko blocks the sticky splats.jpeg PJ Masks and PJ Robot saved the day!.jpeg Screenshot 20180728-160907.png Screenshot 20180728-165508.png Screenshot 20180728-162310.png Screenshot 20180728-165508.png Download (2).jpg Download (1)-0.jpg Screenshot 20180728-200000.png Screenshot 20180728-200257.png Screenshot 2018-11-30-17-36-39.png Screenshot 2018-11-30-17-36-45.png Scared Cat Catboy!.jpeg Cat Catboy almost got the dot.jpeg Scared Gekko.jpg Romeo scares Gekko.jpg Gekko assuring Catboy and Owlette.jpg Roboctupus grabs HQ.jpg Gekko ready to go underwater.jpg Gekko peeks from the water.jpg Screenshot 2018-10-26-09-59-41.png A983D270-8275-4628-B108-E1AE8B05C0F5.png Moooon.PNG Pj.PNG Screenshot of pj masks.PNG Weeee.PNG E58ABBE0-AC8B-446D-B44B-34DF467649A4.png 5002180D-4BBA-4ECA-BFC6-CCFC8889AE88.png 15C516E2-BD22-44AD-9E18-E4BF3FD0B640.png PJ Masks-in-Mystery Mountain.jpg Rce up to the mystery mountain.jpg 68DDAE5B-F6A6-4255-A499-497E2795BB39.jpeg A6391624-5AE6-4E1A-8011-759DC02FD7C7.jpeg 399F5DEF-9BD3-4C45-82C3-CD1352AD2A50.jpeg A64D3EE4-D69E-4890-8B90-9C3A8729CE9F.jpeg 61691AFB-4896-446D-86FA-F12F1716868E.jpeg D509C7EB-A1F5-4170-9585-8501D59D0864.jpeg DF354B61-FA03-4EE9-97EA-351929505665.jpeg 2977FDD4-E993-4219-B0B9-E1D72D098C5E.jpeg 11E865CD-A8C4-467A-B243-6446C3995C1E.jpeg The PJ Masks and their animal spirits.jpeg Messy books in bookstore.png Gekko is still holding Catboy in his arms.jpeg Who are you?.jpeg Hey! I like saying the bad stuff!.jpeg The PJ Masks are shocked by the Wolfy Kids’ howls.jpeg My problem?.jpeg The PJ Masks VS the Wolfy Kids.jpeg But it's mine!.jpeg Scram out of our HQ!.jpeg Angry PJ Masks.jpeg Dha64IFV4AAapWC.jpg Download (5).jpg Amaya caught Robot behind Connor and Greg.png 432x242-Q90 5246fd471b628178e179967d5ab48697.jpg A534525E-3A63-4498-BE89-1E0C62B9A8CA.jpeg Vlcsnap-2019-01-24-16h36m41s767.png D0281895-09F3-42C9-B055-CB787248DF6A.jpeg 3CC6A28D-3446-40B4-8936-F140135616DA.jpeg 5D600719-FC7B-4ECC-B574-F04C2818CCEA.jpeg Catboy feels hurt.jpeg Catboy feels like himself again.jpeg Screenshot 2018-10-25-10-23-03.png The PJ Masks sees the splatcano being active.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-10-24-19.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-10-25-54.png I’ve got this!.jpeg He’s just a kid, like us.jpeg A really, really, really big kid!.jpeg The PJ Masks hear metal bending.jpeg Armadylan holding Gekko (2).jpeg Armadylan holding Gekko (3).jpeg Armadylan holding Gekko.jpeg The PJ Masks look over the wall.jpeg Armadylan on a flat car.jpeg Gekko grabs Armadylan.jpeg Where’d you go?.jpeg We’d be happy to help, big guy.jpeg Victory pose in Meet Armadylan.jpeg Happy Armadylan Sand Drawing.jpeg Screenshot 2018-10-25-09-40-15.png Owlette panicking on being invisible.png Screenshot 2018-12-01-09-44-51.png Screenshot 2018-12-01-09-44-53.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-09-44-47.png Screenshot 2018-11-30-17-30-18.png Screenshot 2018-11-30-17-30-57.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-14-43-11.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-14-44-33.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-14-42-41.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-09-27-25.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-09-27-17.png Romeo and Robot appears.png Nice going, Genius.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-09-30-19.png Mad-pj's-and-luna.png Armadylan what are you doing.png I know he is.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-09-10-51.png Wait, Armadylan, we'll help.png Victory pose in Nobody's Sidekick.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-14-12-20.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-14-16-06.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-14-14-48.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-14-18-24.png Owlette realizing that they were distracted by Night Ninja.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-09-12-03.png I guess we should unsplat them.png Owlette comforts Armadylan.png PJ Masks chatting after victory.png Armadylan and Owlette reading the flossy flash comics.png Catboy, Owlette and Gekko falls on Armadylan.png PJ Masks laugh together with Armadylan.png Catboy makes a plan.jpeg Gekko falls into the power pondweed.jpeg Weakened Gekko.jpeg The power pondweed heals Gekko.jpeg Gekko glowing underwater.jpeg The master of the deep is back!.jpeg Catboy and Owlette are freed from the power pondweed freeze.jpeg Screenshot 2018-10-24-22-35-05.png Ready to face the master of the deep?.jpeg Winking at the Master of the Deep.jpeg PJ Masks victory stance in Power Pondweed.jpeg Screenshot 2018-10-25-10-05-02.png Gekko can’t hold on with the moths tickling him.jpeg Catboy looks through the telescope.jpeg The boys hug Owlette.jpeg Ninjalinos scare Cameron and the other kids away.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-11-21-07.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-11-21-52.png 38B2D91C-D483-4CE7-9EB8-4E953BD5F8B6.png The kids running away from the Pumpkin.png 7B157AE3-2E20-4607-8484-DCE1F1CC77E2.png Gekko carries Luna Girl in his arms again!.jpeg Gekko- BOO!!!.jpeg Gekko smiles at Luna Girl.jpeg They’ll never learn.jpeg PJ Masks High Five!.jpeg The PJ Masks got the goody bags.png How do you guys get on the moon.png No! Our HQ!.png Gekko and Kevin painting together.jpeg Connor, Amaya and Greg seeing the Wolfies' note.jpg Bad weather and bad wolfies... yikes!.jpg Screenshot 2018-11-11-08-56-34.png 417E4F41-6C42-42C7-98A9-6F54D5334C25.png 8225E404-3CF7-464A-80FB-20B3EE69710E.png 50E971A0-6EF0-4A5C-A1BE-39307F86401E.png You made us go up there all on our own!.png It's true, Rip.png Screenshot 2018-11-04-11-08-46.png Screenshot 2018-11-30-17-51-44.png 171E7397-7673-41D3-ABA5-615F57174975.png Gekko winks at Lionel.jpeg Gekko hugs Lionel.jpeg He’s cuter this size.jpeg PJ-masks-the-lizard-theft-victory-pose.png Screenshot 2018-11-18-21-28-04.png Screenshot 2018-11-18-21-28-09.png Screenshot 2018-11-18-21-33-25.png Screenshot 2018-12-02-20-15-34.png I’ll come rolling!.jpeg Armadylan hugs the PJ Masks.jpeg Okay! Cool buddy, but you can put us down now!.jpeg ED349BBE-81E4-414D-A14A-877820F6051F.png 10CB5089-49A2-4DF7-A200-D7FE9742955D.png F2F4C480-6808-4CDE-9004-6A7DE30E996E.png BD969A1A-3C3C-4509-BC85-34644A5FECF2.png The PJ Masks team up together.png Okay, little buddy.png Romeosactionstoys (2).png Romeosactionstoys (9).png Romeosactionstoys (10).png Romeosactionstoys (28).png Romeosactionstoys (33).png Romeosactionstoys (34).png Romeosactionstoys (38).png Romeosactionstoys (42).png Romeosactionstoys (51).png Romeosactionstoys (57).png Romeosactionstoys (59).png 95DFBE3C-06D5-4F1A-A724-407BC3C24405.jpeg DE6D2CD3-3CC6-4ABF-AD3F-3785F2D446F1.jpeg F23FB227-BC3C-4680-B80C-654F5FE06202.jpeg 1EE2C2B4-0C76-491D-B0AC-293031458376.png DA8C4BF0-598A-44A4-80A8-1C74CFB338E9.png 9F609837-F6A1-42EC-AD34-0C74E2418FF4.jpeg 99B17D49-25C7-45B2-A5EE-20599EC2473F.jpeg 4549D79D-52A6-4565-ABD2-92A619D4762D.jpeg 53D270C1-2E4E-44E0-A740-7FA1F76DDD1E.jpeg 7E9B9F3D-BBF6-4C53-BE03-5381126B8D35.jpeg Catboy thought he heard something.jpeg Catboy’s cat ears aren’t working right.jpeg Owlette tries to fly.jpeg 6EBF344A-0805-4620-A063-543088330D6B.jpeg Don’t just stare at them!.jpeg Moths off, Luna! They’re our powers!.jpeg A8E9B7B9-6FEF-4F06-AADF-E11A8DD25252.jpeg 90D62E4D-633E-4385-A243-CD858111BC3C.jpeg Catboy using super cat stripes to get back the powers.jpeg 1FA7DDAF-5DF7-41F5-97EB-832B8AB85F4E.jpeg A4391770-ABC6-409D-890E-C0C3BBA39AB6.jpeg C21B68DC-70B6-4DBF-9128-C29B574DB1C2.jpeg No, just the opposite, We’re super friends.jpeg EDEA6BB0-747C-4A5D-B439-290EC5615193.jpeg Romeo hugging the PJ Masks.png Screenshot 2019-02-06-16-24-21-1.png 6BA39383-8822-4C58-A033-A77620A72699.jpeg 64A37B6E-8019-4F39-83F6-3B95E8950992.jpeg F9E29230-7933-4ACC-983F-6544F9EDE70A.jpeg So cute! Just like brothers!.jpeg 46065917-3D16-4834-8CB3-9FD26B2A0EE5.jpeg F461913C-BE72-49B0-AEC7-105FABAB70F6.jpeg E9377061-587F-49AB-AF5D-CE8A764404D0.jpeg 22844FEA-A3F4-4175-AF4B-41B80852D542.jpeg PJ Masks victory pose in PJ Masks vs. Bad Guys United.png CF8D8B26-2A45-47F1-BED8-0FCB837FD655.jpeg Cute eyed Gekko.jpeg Just one bite.jpeg Sad and cute eyed Gekko.jpeg Owlette scolds Gekko.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-02-13h36m31s154.png Kevin licks Gekko.jpeg Screenshot 2019-04-16-13-49-58.png PJ Masks and PJ Robot back in the PJ Rocket.jpeg A258C2F5-66C6-4C98-98D3-0F14F6F2A7E1.jpeg E1AFDF66-B79D-4F08-84CB-C57E189E2A3A.jpeg Gekko hugs Armadylan.jpg I can hug better than that.jpeg Armadylan puts Gekko down.jpeg Robette hugs Armadylan.jpeg That’s a bit tight!.jpeg Vlcsnap-2019-05-01-15h43m35s122.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-01-15h45m18s132.png Screenshot 2019-04-29-04-59-17.png VideoCapture_20190417-000010.jpg 23C51165-BE11-4BB7-98C9-75A99A5D8784.jpeg Vlcsnap-2019-05-01-15h43m14s174.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-01-15h43m35s122.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-01-15h45m18s132.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-14h30m56s237.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-14h28m33s105.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-14h35m29s190.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-10-18h27m58s196.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-13-11h46m49s251.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-13-11h48m12s57.png The PJ Masks victory pose and the portal opening symbol.jpeg Cute Werejalino and Gekko covered in trash.jpeg Vlcsnap-2019-05-18-07h48m24s114.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-18-07h58m44s169.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-18-07h58m33s46.png Gekko_questioning_romeo.PNG Spooked.PNG Worried_pj_robot.PNG Ticked_off_pj_masks.PNG Pj_comet_pic_1.PNG Luna_is_my_waifu.PNG Surprised_pj_masks.PNG Vlcsnap-2019-05-18-07h50m24s37.png Gekko glares at Owlette while Catboy is still shivering.jpeg Catboy and Gekko get mad at Owlette for being mad at Romeo.jpeg Vlcsnap-2019-05-18-07h53m38s178.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-18-07h53m46s249.png The_PJ_Masks_and_Luna_Girl_hiding_from_Romeo.jpeg Owlette_says_that_she_is_doing_the_right_thing.jpeg Luna_gives_her_moths_the_signal.jpeg Owlette_whispers_to_Luna_Girl.jpeg Romeo’s_jetpack_breaks.jpeg The PJ Masks, Luna Girl, Mothzuki, and the glowy moths watching Romeo drifting off in the canal.jpeg Gekko Muscles 01.png Gekko Muscles 02.png Gekko Muscles 08.png Gekko Muscles 09.png Gekko Muscles 10.png Gekko Muscles 12.png Gekko Muscles 13.png Gekko Muscles 14.png Gekko Muscles 16.png Owl Eyes 03.png Owl Eyes 05.png Owl Eyes 07.png Reinvention 19.png Moths Day 14.png Moths Day 15.png Moths Day 17.png Dance Party 02.png Dance Party 03.png Dance Party 04.png Dance Party 06.png Dance Party 07.png Dance Party 08.png Dance Party 12.png Dance Party 13.png Dance Party 16.png Dance Party 18.png Dance Party 19.png PJ Masks dancing!.png Dance Party 26.png Gekko Camouflage 01.png Gekko Camouflage 05.png Gekko Camouflage 09.png Gekko Camouflage 10.png Gekko Camouflage 15.png Gekko Camouflage 16.png Gekko Camouflage 19.png Category:Galleries (Characters)